With the increasing performance and decreasing size of electronic apparatuses, semiconductor chips are surface-mounted on a circuit board in the form of bare chips to provide electronic components incorporated in electronic apparatuses with high density. For example, semiconductor chips are flip-chip mounted on a circuit board.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4036742 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-69187, 2004-165586, 2007-165149, and 2011-96832.